


Blood Red Hyacinths

by Mischiefkingwinkyface



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged Up Percy Jackson Character(s), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Cute Nico, Happy Nico, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico is a Dork, No Angst, No Beta, Oblivious Nico di Angelo, Tattoos, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Dork, florist Nico di Angelo, solangelo, tattoo artist Will Solace, we die like Jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefkingwinkyface/pseuds/Mischiefkingwinkyface
Summary: Nico di Angelo runs a flower shop and is a little scared of tattoo guns while Will Solace is a tattoo artist that likes to use himself as a canvas. Typical cute flower shop and tattoo parlour au.Rated T purely for swearing later on.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	1. Mistakes Were Made

Most of the time, Nico di Angelo loved his friends more than anything else. Sometimes he wanted to poison them.

This happened to be a prime example of the latter situation.

“I think it’s a great idea,” Percy sat on counter at Nico’s flower shop, swinging his legs like a child.

Nico didn’t even look up from the bouquet he was arranging. Twenty minutes. It had been twenty minutes, and Percy Jackson was still talking at him. “If it’s such a great idea,” Nico shot him a glare, “why do you need me to come with you again?”

“Moral support, di Angelo.” Percy jumped off the counter. “I can’t get a tattoo all by myself. They hurt, you know?”

Nico propped up the bouquet with the rest of the display before turned to face Percy full. He sighed. “You want to go be voluntarily stabbed with needles, but want me to come with you in case it hurts?”

“You can be my hand to break,” Percy grinned.

“Touch me and I will break you,” Nico fired back, but he was already taking off his apron and making sure the lilies he’d woven into his hair that morning were still in place. “Lucky for you, I’ve got enough orders this week to be able to close the shop a couple hours.”

Percy wrapped an arm around Nico’s shoulders on the way out, only laughing when he was shrugged off by the smaller man. “Come on, it’s not far.”

Not far by Percy’s standard usually meant pretty far. The guy was an athlete for goodness sakes.

Nico kept having to break into a jog to keep up with his companion. They hadn’t even arrived, and he was already desperate to leave again.

Luckily, Percy had meant it this time when he said it wasn’t a long walk, and they were there only a few minutes later. The place was brighter than Nico had expected, the entire thing painted like a rainbow on the outside with the words “Stab & Go” plastered on the sign with red paint.

May the gods give him strength.

“You picked here?” Nico didn’t even try to hide how little he cared for the place.

Percy just shrugged and tapped a pen out of his pocket on his thigh. “It came recommended. Apparently, the guy’s super nice.”

Nico frowned. “Nice doesn’t mean good.”

“If he’s stabbing me _repeatedly_ , I want nice.”

It was only then that Nico realised Percy hadn’t actually stepped inside the tattoo parlour yet. Nico gave his shoulders a shove. “Go on. This was your idea.”

Percy just laughed and stepped inside with Nico following close behind.

Inside was worse than outside. The walls were pointed yellow and every portfolio picture was another obnoxious splash of colour. Bent over the reception desk was a man with scruffy blond curls scribbling on a sketchbook. A piece of yellow chewellery stuck out his mouth while he worked, completely oblivious to the world.

“ _Damn_ ,” Nico said aloud. It just slipped out.

Percy laughed loud enough that the man looked up.

Bright blue eyes highlighted with gold eyeshadow settled on them before he darted forward and stuck out a hand in greeting. He took the sun shaped charm out of his mouth to speak, leaving pink lipstick stains on the silicone. “Wait, let me guess. Percy Jackson, here for the trident tattoo?”

“You’re the artist?” Percy shook his hand without hesitation. No one did undeserved confidence quite like Perseus Jackson when he was out of his depth.

“Will Solace, it’s a pleasure.” Will moved over to Nico. “I’m guess you’re moral support.”

“In a sense.” Nico shook his hand. He had to fight to keep his senses about him at Will’s warmth. “Nico di Angelo.”

Will tilted his head at Nico. “You’re European?”

“Italian,” Nico nodded. His eyes drifted to where Will was still holding his hand. Part of him wished he’d put more effort into his eyeliner than morning. 

Will glanced down as well then grinned at Nico and released his hand. He turned back to Percy. “Come on through. I’ve got a couple different sketches to show you.”

Percy shot a nervous glance at Nico as he was dragged off into an adjacent room by Will.

Nico followed close behind. He leant against a wall to watch Percy sit on the adjustable tattoo chair.

Will grabbed a different sketchbook to start showing drawings to Percy. The blond was talking a mile a minute while Percy shot Nico mildly panicked looks.

“Well,” Will tucked the sketchbook under his arm, “I’ll be right back. If you just take off that hoodie and get comfortable, we’ll be underway in no time. See you both in a sec.”

Nico could’ve fainted when Will winked at him on the way past. Instead, he watched Percy with a smirk. “Still enjoying the ‘nice’, Perc?”

Percy was back to tapping that pen on his leg. He smiled when Nico moved to stand beside him. “You being moral support or trying to get a better view of the artist?”

“Just be glad I’m letting you break my hand,” Nico grumbled.

Will came back in. He hooked a stool with his foot on his way past and sat next to Percy with the brightest grin. “You look nervous there,” he commented gently.

“My friend recommended you,” Percy said simply, as if that explained everything.

After a fair amount of messing about, Will turned his back on Percy to get all his stuff in order while Percy showed off the stencil on his forearm to Nico.

Will turned back to Percy with a tattoo gun in his hand. “Moment of truth?”

“Wait,” Nico blurted out. He fished his phone out of his pocket and pointed it at the pair. “I want to make sure the group can properly shame you when you chicken out after one line.”

Percy groaned, but it made Will smile.

Will patted Percy’s arm sympathetically. “I tattoo myself all the time, so don’t stress over the pain too much. First line is always the worst anyway.”

Percy grabbed Nico’s hand as soon as the phone was away again. He hissed under his breath. “Jesus.”

“Told you the first line’s the worst,” Will laughed.

The sound of the gun went straight to through Nico’s head. He hated the things. The noise sent his skin crawling, and just the thought the tiny holes it was making in Percy’s skin made Nico want to throw up. Tattoos he understood. Tattoo guns, on the other hand, were a completely different story.

It didn’t help that Percy was trying really hard to crush Nico’s fingers.

Will was leaning over Percy with that charm in this mouth again. He’d rolled up the sleeves of his flannel shirt to the elbow, exposing the ink-covered skin of his forearms. One arm looked to be covered in handprints while the other had a musical score wrapped around his wrist with most of the rest of the skin untouched.

A good few minutes passed before Nico realised he was staring. He felt the artist’s eyes flicker up to him when he spoke to Percy, just for something to do. “Does it hurt a lot?”

“Not as much as I thought,” Percy admitted.

They were there for what felt like each other. Nico was about ready to claw his way through the wall by the time Will turned it off and announced he was going to wrap Percy’s arm.

Soon, they were stood back in reception with Percy talking to Will over the counter while Nico eyed up the piercings. Without the gun involved, needles sounded a whole lot less scary. He’d completely tuned out when he heard Percy calling him over.

“What is it?” Nico returned to the pair. He pretended not to notice the way Will was staring at him.

Percy grinned at him. “Ready to go?”

“Sure,” Nico shrugged, attempting at casual.

Will leaned on the counter. His eyes locked onto Nico. “Maybe I’ll be seeing you again soon as well, Sunshine?”

At a loss for words, Nico stood there staring at Will in shock until Percy dragged him out the door. He’d never been so embarrassed in his life.

“You have such a crush on him,” Percy laughed.

Nico blushed. “Do not.”

“You do!”

“I will hurt you.”

Percy wrapped an arm around Nico’s shoulders. “You can come with me when I go back to get this thing finished.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “You owe me lunch.”


	2. Somewhere That's Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is trying desperately to get a certain blond artist out of his mind, but Will doesn't seem to want to let that happen.

Nico went back to Will’s parlour a handful of times with Percy to get various work done on that trident that now lived on his arm. Every time without fail, Will would start dropping hints about what designs he thought was suit Nico, and Nico would nod along noncommittally every time.

At least Nico knew his shop was safe. There were no pretty blonds in flannel and eyeshadow walking around there. No buzz of a tattoo gun. And there was _definitely_ no Percy trying to break his fingers. He knew he belonged among the flowers and houseplants he sold. It felt right.

The bell above his shop door rang as someone came in, and Nico turned towards the counter to greet whoever it was, still holding the rose he was de-thorning. His heart almost stopped.

Will Solace was stood in the doorway. His usual flannel shirt and t-shirt combination had been traded for a pastel purple suit, and he’d decided to match his makeup to his clothes instead of going for his usual explosion of colour. A smile broke out on Will’s face when he caught sight of Nico. “I appear to have found the secret hiding place of my favourite moral support.”

Nico snorted and went back to taking the thorns off the rose in his hand. “I’m guessing you’re in here looking for flowers. Special occasion?”

Will nodded, wandering towards the counter. “Very special, but I know literally nothing about flowers.”

Something about his tone made Nico’s heart sink. Of course, he was straight. Of course, he was taken. He was probably buying flowers for his girlfriend. How could someone that attractive not have a girlfriend?

But he was a professional, so Nico plastered on a smile. “Lucky for you, I know a lot about flowers. How about roses? They’re always a safe bet.”

Will wrinkled his nose. “The thorns freak me out.”

Nico laughed; he couldn’t help it. At the mildly offended expression on Will’s face, he put down the rose in his hand and leaned on the counter. “You do realise it is your entire job to stab people with needles?”

Will mirrored his stance so their faces were only inches away from each other. “Speaking of which, do you have any tattoos?”

The smell of strawberry shampoo and what was probably bottles happiness wafted over to Nico, almost overpowering his senses. Nico straightened up before he lost the fight not to lean in closer. “No, no tattoos,” he answered. “The guns freak me out.”

The second Will’s eyebrows creased in confusion; Nico had his back turned to look at options. Will spoke gently. “I specialise in Stick n Pokes.”

Nico shot Will a _look_ over his shoulder.

Will blushed. “It’s a type of tattoo that doesn’t use a gun, not… It’s not a euphemism.”

“Sure,” Nico smirked at him. He turned away again. “What’s their favourite colour?”

“Pardon?” Will faltered.

Nico groaned and turned back to face the other man fully. “The person you’re buying for, what’s their favourite colour?”

“Oh, red, I guess? Warm colours.” Will planted his elbows on the counter to rest his head on his hands.

“Do you love them?” Nico crossed his arms over his chest.

Will hummed in agreement, eyes scanning Nico for something.

The little hope Nico had left crumbled away. He never even stood a chance. It was foolish, falling for a stupidly beautiful artist.

“Red Hyacinths,” Nico finally decided. He gathered a small bouquet by from a display and handed it over to Will.

“That’s…” Will stared at Nico, eyes wide and suddenly focused. “That’s perfect, thank you.”

All too soon, Will had paid and was rushing out the door. He was mumbling to himself about running late the entire time.

Nico stared after him, trying very hard not to be disappointed. He should have known he wouldn’t get some love story with the tattoo artist down the street. That just wasn’t how life worked. Especially not Nico’s life.

Except Will Solace kept coming back. He would return every few days with a sketchbook and wandered around Nico’s shop. He would always buy a single flower, probably out of politeness, and just make a passing comment to Nico about needing to practice sketching plants for his clients.

Not that Nico minded at all. He spent those afternoon’s watching the blond with great fascination. It’s not like his presence was even disruptive. Nico got every order finished in just as good a time as before, and he got to watch Will walk around with his sun charm stuck out his mouth.

They didn’t usually speak. Will always gave him a cheery “I’m just here to sketch,” and there were pleasantries when he later bought a single flower of whatever Nico suggested to take home with him. That’s why it was such a shock when Will appeared in front of the counter not long after he’d arrived, sketchbook tucked under his arm.

Nico glanced up the order he was packing. “Need help?”

“Why flowers?” Will asked, eyeing the daffodil tucked behind Nico’s ear. “You’re all dark and brooding, but with flowers.”

Nico shrugged. “My stepmother. She had a beautiful garden full of al these different plants.” He gestured vaguely to the shop. “She helped me set up all this.”

Will smiled. He tilted his head at Nico. “Do you like your stepmother?”

“Woah, too deep.” Nico pointed a pencil at him accusingly. “You have to at least answer a question before you get another turn.”

“Ask away. I’m an open book.”

“The tattoos,” Nico spoke slowly, weighing his options, “you did them yourself.”

In response, Will pulled off the flannel he was wearing and tied it around his waist to expose his arms. The handprints went all the way up to disappear under his t-shirt sleeve while the other arm was dotted with seemingly random images. There was the music score around his wrist, a laurel wreath near his elbow, an arrow on his bicep. “I was blessed with being ambidextrous,” Will explained. “There’s more, but you can’t see them right now.”

Nico nodded. Roses were blooming in his chest at the sight, thorns and all.

“Can I change my question?” Will never took his eyes from Nico’s face.

All Nico could answer with was another nod, still staring at the ink on Will’s arms.

Then Will leaned over the counter and tapped the side of Nico’s nose. “Ever considered a piercing? You’d look good.”

Said the guy with numerous holes in his ear. Nico was starting to think Will enjoyed being stabbed as much as he enjoyed stabbing other people.

He could’ve come out with something snarky and cool. He could have proved to Will how much he definitely didn’t have a crush on the man. At least, Nico liked to believe he could have done that. Instead, he blushed and mumbled a reluctant, “maybe.”

At least he earned a grin and an end to the conversation.

Will had managed to return to a safe distance away from Nico. “What flower do I need to take with me today? I was thinking something bright.”

Bright had no meaning coming out of Will’s mouth. He was wearing pink jeans with a matching flannel and yellow t-shirt for goodness sakes.

Before he could doubt himself anymore than he already was, he plucked the daffodil from behind his ear and gave it to Will. “Consider it a gift.”

The grin widened. Will bounced on his heels. “I’ll see you soon then?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Will was soon gone in a flurry of colour.

All that left was Nico stood by himself, trying to figure out what had just happened. He was mentally kicking himself, of course, but that didn’t change the fact that talking to Will made his heart flutter. As much as he was loathed to admit it, he liked it a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope y'all are enjoying this. I always appreciate hearing from people, and if you want to talk to me outside of the comments I do answer on Tumblr at Mischiefkingwinkyface
> 
> Next chapter will be what happens when Nico decides to start paying his own visits to Will's work.


	3. Gay Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico decides to pay Will a visit, and maybe doesn't think it through very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, warnings:   
> \- Passing out   
> \- Mentions of needles   
> \- Swearing 
> 
> If there's anything else or you want to know where exactly this stuff happens/want it marked in bold or italics or anything, just pop into the comments and let me know. You can also contact me on Tumblr at mischiefkingwinkyface or on instagram/twitter at eselvedge.

Will Solace had not been able to stop thinking about Nico since the day they met. He took every opportunity to see him, even if meant being surrounded with flowers a lot longer than he was comfortable with. Flowers… weren’t Will’s thing. He killed plants. Every plant he’d ever cared for died, and he could never figure out why. If he really thought about it, his allergies probably didn’t help his case.

Nico was different. He made life bloom. Somewhere beneath the layers of black fabric and eyeliner, Nico gave everything around him life. Even Will felt it, and he was becoming addicted.

At first, he hadn’t realised Nico was stopping by the parlour on a morning. He would only ever see the other man leaving, always just seconds too late to try to strike up conversation. Each missed opportunity was another arrow to his heart.

That’s why Kayla suggested they got set up early one day. That way they would both be doing exactly nothing when Nico showed up. She hadn’t met Nico yet, but had heard enough from Will to know why he was desperate to collar Nico somewhere other than the flower shop. Well, Will hadn’t actually told her anything at first. There was just no other explanation for the new sketches she’d found.

He was sketching when Nico walked in that morning. Will smiled at him as soon as the door swung open, causing Nico to falter. “You thought I hadn’t noticed?” Will grinned.

Nico shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. Today’s flower was a purple hyacinth, woven into the braids keeping his hair out of his eyes. “I just…”

Will came out from behind the counter. His nerves were buzzing, pushing him forward. “I never thanked you properly for helping me pick those flowers.”

Nico blushed, avoiding Will’s eyes. “That’s my job.”

“My brother said they were the best he’d ever seen. You really saved me.” Will took another step forward when Nico’s eyes snapped up to meet his.

“Brother?” Nico repeated, eyes wide.

Now that was a reaction he wanted to see. He knew that look well, having worn it himself several times before.

Will bounced his heels, trying to release some of that energy before it made his attention drift somewhere other than Nico’s face. “Austin, he’s my paternal half-brother,” he explained. “We were celebrating him finishing his music degree.”

Kayla appeared from the doorway of the area they’d put aside from piercings. She was laughing at them, but Nico hadn’t spotted her yet at least.

Actually, Nico didn’t seem to be paying attention to much. He was staring at Will like they were speaking different languages. He opened his mouth then shut it a couple of times, at a complete loss for words.

“Piercing or tattoo?” Will asked. It seemed the only logical thing to say other than _please let me kiss you oh beautiful one._

“Piercing,” Nico answered, somewhat reluctantly. He cast a nervous eye to their display of various jewellery.

Will’s heart fluttered. He’d wanted so badly for Nico to ask for a tattoo. Just the amount of time he would’ve been able to touch him with a socially acceptable excuse. Not that he was jealous of Percy at every appointment or anything.

Nico had already wandered over to the jewellery. His shoulders were tense, head tilted ever so slightly to one side.

“What piercing were you thinking?” Will followed him. It’s not like he had anything better to do other than follow around his crush like a lost puppy.

Instead of speaking, Nico tapped his nose exactly where Will had only a few days beforehand. Bold choice.

Will pointed to the jewellery in the display. “I’ll go get Kayla then. We’ve got no one else coming in until this afternoon, so there’s time now.”

“Kayla?” Nico glanced up. There was an edge to his voice.

“My sister,” Will explained. “She does the piercings.”

Nico managed a single, tense nod before looking back at the jewellery.

Will waved Kayla over. He was genuinely considering offering to just do the piercing himself, but Nico already looked nervous and Kayla was a lot better at them than he was.

She looked Nico up and down. “You must be Nico.”

Nico’s gaze flickered back and forth between them. He sounded cautious, even guard. “You know my name?”

Kayla shrugged. “Blame Will.”

Will felt himself blush. He kept his distance while she spoke with Nico about the piercing, watching the blood drain drop by drop from Nico’s features. Something didn’t feel right about the scene in front of him. It wasn’t until Kayla gestured for Nico to follow that it clicked into place and Will power walked over to them. “I’m coming with.”

Both Kayla and Nico stopped to stare at him. Nico’s jaw was almost on the floor, while Kayla was grinning like she was watching a soap opera.

“Did you seriously come _alone_ to your first piercing?” Will gave Nico his sternest look. “After accompanying Percy to everything, you’re doing this alone?”

“I… guess?” Nico offered only a confused frown. He stared straight through Will.

Will crossed his arms over his chest. “Not on my watch. I’ll be your moral support, come on.”

Nico was soon bundled into Kayla’s workspace, and he was staring at her like she was about to maim him. Out of everyone, why did Nico seem come alone when he was so obviously nervous about it?

“Give me your phone.” Will held out his hand to Nico while Kayla was trying to mark the right place for the piercing.

Nico blanked completely. He stared at Will before fishing his phone out of his pocket and handing it over. “What do you need my phone for?”

“I’m making sure your friends know what they’re missing.” Will snapped a picture of Nico. “Where do I send this?”

Kayla had hold of Nico’s chin to stop him moving his head so much. She raised her eyebrows are Will. “Are you going to be like this the whole time?”

Will just grinned at her.

Nico rolled his eyes. “You want Seaweed’s Braincells, should be top of my messages, but you’re keeping hold of that phone while she stabs me. I’m not having it buzzing in my pocket.”

“Deal.” Will was already typing. The chat was at the top of Nico’s messages, already having supplied several notifications that morning.

**[Nico to: Seaweed’s Braincells] _Nico sent an image_**

**[Nico to: Seaweed’s Braincells] Y’all let Nico get his first piercing by himself????**

The replies started coming in immediately.

**[Leo to: Seaweed’s Braincells] CAMP BLOOD DRIVE TAKE TWO**

**[Annabeth to: Seaweed’s Braincells] Who are you?**

**[Percy to: Seaweed’s Braincells] WHAT**

**[Leo to: Seaweed’s Braincells] yo mystery man I need a video**

**[Leo to: Seaweed’s Braincells] hes gunna pass out again**

**[Percy to: Seaweed’s Braincells] WHAT IS HAPPENING**

**[Annabeth to: Seaweed’s Braincells] Are we seriously ignoring that someone has Nico’s phone?**

**[Leo to: Seaweed’s Braincells] a video is a requirement dear kidnapper of our resident emo**

**[Nico to: Seaweed’s Braincells] dhfhfhfhfhffh imma go catch Nico**

“Nico, serious question,” Will said as he shoved the, still buzzing, phone in his pocket. “Are you likely to pass out?”

He could’ve throttled the smaller man when Nico just shrugged.

Kayla shot Will a startled look, her hands freezing. She turned to Nico and spoke gently. “ _Are you_ going to pass out?”

Nico shrugged again, but his leg was bouncing. “It’s only ever happened one, at a blood drive. I’m pretty sure it was the blood not the needle.”

Kayla looked about as convinced as Will felt. She shook her head to herself. “I’ll be right back. Why don’t you two figure out what you’re going to do if _someone_ passes out?”

Then she was gone, leaving them in the room alone.

Will thought his heart would jump out of his chest. Nico was staring at him with this look he couldn’t read, and he was at a complete loss for words. Nothing sounded quite right.

“I’m not going to pass out,” Nico stated.

If Will could believe him, he would. But Nico’s usually olive toned skin had turned to flour. If Nico didn’t pass out, it would be a minor miracle.

“It doesn’t hurt that bad,” Will assured him. “I’ll be right here, anyway.”

Nico opened his mouth then snapped it closed again. He nodded tersely.

Will laughed despite himself. “I can’t believe you’re doing this.”

“This is a fucking stupid idea,” Nico agreed, the ghost of a smile on his face. He visibly steeled himself when Kayla came back.

Will laid his hand on Nico’s shoulders and felt him flinch at the touch. He let his fingers glide down the other man’s arm. When he was sure Nico was relaxed enough, he leaned in to whisper. “Want to hold my hand?”

Nico grabbed his hand in response. When Kayla got out a needle, his eyes squeezed shut, and he made a soft noise in the back of his throat.

Will squeezed his hand and rested an arm over his shoulders just in case. “You good there?”

Nico whimpered.

Will gave his hand a squeeze. “I know you’re scared, but you have to tell me this is what you want.”

“This is what I want,” Nico whispered, gripping Will’s hand. “I’m sure.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“You’re sure?” Will was all for holding Nico’s hand, but this was not his idea of fun.

Nico took a shaky breath. “I’m sure. Just do it.”

“Nico-” Will started, but was soon cut off.

“I said I’m sure,” Nico insisted.

Kayla looked at Will for instructions. When he shrugged at her, she rolled her eyes. “Okay then, want me to walk you through it?”

Nico made another soft noise. “I can’t stress enough how little I want to know.”

Will rested his chin on the top of Nico’s head. He sighed. Nico’s skin was cool against his own, he’d never imagined touching him would feel like that.

“Fuck!” Nico yelped. He squeezed his eyes tighter shut. “Fuck, fuck. This was a stupid idea. Fuck.”

Will chuckled. At least Kayla had managed to get the needle through without Nico passing out. “You okay there?”

“Oh shit,” Nico said, softer this time. “Why did I do this?”

“Obviously to give me an entertaining morning,” Will laughed. He watched Kayla slide the jewellery in. “I think you can open your eyes now.”

Nico cracked one eye open then the other. “That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Will slid his hand out from Nico’s.

Before either of them could warn him otherwise, Nico tried to stand. He lasted about half a second before falling into Will’s arms, completely passed out.

Will looked down at the man in his arms and sighed. “He said he wasn’t going to pass out.”

“You say that like he was convincing,” Kayla commented.

“Could you go get him something with sugar in for when he wakes up?” Will carefully placed Nico back in the chair and crouched at his eye level.

Nico’s eyes fluttered open before Kayla came back. He blinked at Will a few times before letting out a soft groan. “I passed out.”

“You passed out,” Will smiled gently. He smoothed a stray hair out of Nico’s eyes. “Feeling okay?”

Nico nodded, closing his eyes again. “I thought I’d be okay.”

“Did you have breakfast this morning?”

Nico shook his head. “Forgot.”

“That’ll be why you passed out,” Will told him, as Kayla came back in. He nudged Nico to open his eyes and take the biscuits and water off Kayla. “Do us both a favour,” he told Nico, “and never get a piercing without eating again.”

“That I can promise,” Nico agreed. “I don’t like being stabbed at much as you do.”

“He donates blood as well,” Kayla supplied ‘helpfully’. “I’m starting to think it’s a kink or something.”

“It’s… It’s not.” Will hid his head in his hands. Of course they’d gang up on him.

Nico spoke softly. “So, you are straight?”

Will burst out laughing, the sound coming out in bursts so hard he fell into Nico. If he had been able to pull himself together enough to speak, Will would have asked how the hell Nico had managed to say that with a straight face (pun intended). Had he not _seen_ Will?

Kayla was laughing at well, leaning against the wall with her hand clamped over her mouth. “Oh my God,” she chuckled to herself.

Nico looked perturbed and, quite frankly, a little offended. He crossed his arms over his chest. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m not straight,” Will managed to get out as his laughter eased into giggled. “I’m just very single.”

Nico blushed, averting his eyes. He mumbled something about needing to get to work, so Kayla took him to pay and go over aftercare once last time.

That left Will alone. He couldn’t quite convince himself to follow them. Instead, he waited for Nico to leave before stepping out to face Kayla.

She was laughing at him. “Just ask him out.”

“I don’t have a crush on him,” he insisted, “and he probably isn’t gay.”

“He just got a piercing for you.”

“He didn’t.”

“He definitely did,” she rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure we just committed a crime. Ask him out before he does something really stupid.”

Will’s pocket buzzed which was… odd considering he didn’t usually keep his phone in his pocket. Oh. He pulled out Nico’s phone to see the messages that were pinging off in rapid succession.

**[Annabeth Chase to: Nico di Angelo] What did you do?**

**[Annabeth Chase to: Nico di Angelo] I’m coming over tonight.**

**[Annabeth Chase to: Nico di Angelo] Percy’s coming as well.**

**[Annabeth Chase to: Nico di Angelo] You better be okay, or I’m coming after you.**

He smiled to himself and typed a message back.

**[Nico di Angelo to: Annabeth Chase] Let Nico know I still have his phone while you’re there??**

The reply was instant.

**[Annabeth Chase to: Nico di Angelo] Sure. I’ll do that before I kill him.**

Will waved the phone at Kayla. “At least I have an excuse to talk to him again.”

She rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is getting a piercing because a cute tattoo artist smiled at me something I would do? Probably. I'm as much of a disaster gay as Nico. 
> 
> I have another couple of chapters written to get on here over the next few days. Next chapter is the aftermath of this mess, so please do stick around. As usual, I love reading comments so feel free to talk to me!


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Nico's attempts at seeing Will. Percy and Annabeth get involved.

Nico spent the rest of the day wondering where the hell his phone went? He could have sworn he had it when he left his apartment that morning, yet it was completely missing.

The phone issue aside, he really hadn’t expected Annabeth and Percy to appear on his doorstep after he got home from work with pizza in hand. They’d sat down with him over pizza and listened to him recount his disastrous morning with Will, with mixed reactions.

Annabeth was staring at his piercing in utter disbelief while Percy laughed so hard, he almost fell off the sofa.

“I don’t know, man,” Percy was saying upon Nico admitting to wanting to take the piercing out, “I think it suits you. Completes the emo look.”

Nico shot him a glare.

“Was this really worth it? All this for two minutes of an attractive guy touching your face?” Annabeth questioned.

Nico felt his cheeks heat up. “That’s the worst part!” He threw his hands in the air. “His sister does the piercings, so he just stood there and did that damn smile the whole time!”

Percy burst out laughing again.

Annabeth got up and held out her hand to Nico. “Come on, let’s get that out.” 

Nico took her hand and allowed himself to be led to the bathroom . He perched on the edge of the bath and watched Annabeth get a first aid kit out. That made him frown. “It’s just a piercing.”

“It’s a hole through your face,” she frowned at him. “I don’t want you getting an infection.”

Percy appeared in the doorway, laughing at Nico.

Nico cringed when Annabeth pulled the jewellery from his face. He went to touch the wound, just to have his hand slapped away.

“This has to be the most stupid thing you’ve ever done,” she commented.

Nico considered her words. “I doubt it.”

“It definitely isn’t,” Percy supplied. “We just didn’t tell you about the rest.”

“You didn’t tell me?” She spun to face Percy. “What _exactly_ haven’t you told me?”

Nico groaned. “If you haven’t noticed, my life is over. I need to move.”

Now they were both laughing at him, the start of their argument forgotten. Annabeth stuck a plaster, one that was way too big, over his noise. “Will wanted me to tell you that he still has your phone.”

Nico decided right there he didn’t really need a phone. He’d managed almost a whole day without one. The mild inconvenience of a phone-less life sounded a thousand times better than facing Will again.

He shook his head. “I can get a new one. It’s gone now.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m going to call Will and tell him we’re on our way over.”

“We are?” Nick asked, startled.

“We are,” Percy grinned.

The next thing he knew, Nico was being bundled out his own apartment to walk down to Will’s parlour. It was past closing time, but Annabeth soon got confirmation that Will would be there.

Annabeth was talking down the phone for most of the walk there, asking Will if the parlour would be unlocked and where he would be waiting. She hung up around the corner. “The door’s unlocked, we need to just head straight in.”

Will wasn’t in reception when they got there, but at least the door was unlocked. It wasn’t until they got inside and allowed the door to swing shut that he called over. “I’m in the back, come on through.”

Nico went in first, mostly because Annabeth was pushing him. He froze in the doorway.

Will was sat on his stool with one foot braced against the adjustable chair Percy had sat in for his tattoo. He was shirtless with a needle grasped in one hand, adding lines to a stylised sun on his chest.

Percy shoved Nico on the shoulder, causing him to stumble the rest of the way into the room. “Oh wow,” Percy whistled upon seeing Will.

Will glanced up. He smiled at the three of them. It soon faded when he saw Nico. “What happened?” He asked, already packing his stuff away.

Nico was still trying to stammer out an answer when Will reached him. A warm hand pressed against his cheek, those blue eyes staring at him with concern.

“What happened?” Will asked again.

Nico met his gaze. “I caught it,” he lied. He could almost hear Annabeth rolling her eyes behind him.

Will’s hand stayed where it was, his thumb stroking Nico’s cheek absentmindedly. He had a soft smile on his face. “I think I got some smaller band aids. That one is taking over your face.”

“We’ll give you two a minute.” Annabeth pulled Percy away while he complained. She called over her shoulder, “Don’t do anything stupid.”

As if remembering where his was, Will blinked a few times before gesturing to the chair he’d just been using to prop his leg up. “Sit down.”

While Will busied himself covering the tattoo he’d just been working on, Nico stayed rooted to the spot.

It wasn’t long before Will noticed. “I don’t bite, you know?” He commented before laughing to himself and shaking his head. “Not unless I’m asked, anyway. No judgement.”

Nico drifted over to the chair and perched on the edge. “I wasn’t asking,” he said as if it needed to be said.

Will either didn’t hear him or just didn’t want to respond. He produced a first aid kit and rummaged in it for the promised plaster. 

There were more tattoos on Will’s back, a list of dates going down his shoulder.

“What’s that?” Nico got up again. He wandered up behind Will but didn’t reach out to touch him like he wanted to.

Will glanced over his shoulder. “A memorial, for my brothers.”

Nico opened his mouth then closed it again. What was he supposed to say to that? Was he supposed to say anything?

Will turned back to him, brightly coloured plaster in hand. He grinned at Nico. “I though I told you to sit down.”

Nico rolled his eyes and sat back down. Soon there was an orange plaster stuck over the hole in his nose, and Will was shrugging on a flannel shirt without bothering to put anything on underneath.

“You know,” Will said, “I could get you booked in for a replacement if you’d like. We’d do it on the house.”

Nico was almost tempted to take him up on the offer just to spend more time with the guy. Almost. He wasn’t quite that desperate. Instead, he shook his head. “I think passing out in front of you once was enough.”

“I suppose it was,” Will laughed. He produced Nico’s phone from his pocket and held it out. “I put my number in here, just in case you wanted it.” 

Nico nodded, taking the phone off Will, and putting it in his own pocket. “Thanks.”

Will shrugged. Without a word, he cupped Nico’s face in his hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

If he hadn’t already been sitting, Nico was sure he would have hit the floor in that moment. He froze to the spot until Will stepped back, looking mildly offended for some reason.

Nico stammered more thanks and apologies, as he scrabbled to his feet and hurried out of the parlour. It wasn’t until Percy and Annabeth caught up with him outside that he regained his ability to breathe or think.

“You didn’t ask him out,” Annabeth said. It wasn’t a question.

“I need a drink,” Nico responded.

He didn’t bother turning on his phone until he got home. When he did he found: a lot of speculation of his kidnapping from the group chat, several missed calls from Jason, and a single text.

**[Will Solace to: Nico do Angelo] Sorry.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Usual stuff from me. 
> 
> Feel free to comment or get in touch via tracking me down as Mischiefkingwinkyface on Tumble or eselvedge on instagram and twitter. I love hearing from people. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the fic! Next chapter will have actual progress, so stay tuned.


	5. Words Fail Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will attempts to reconnect with Nico.

Will was wondering how on earth he’d managed to get himself into this mess. Stood outside Nico’s flower shop with his sketchbook tucked under his arm, the answer hadn’t made itself clear yet. He could see Nico through the window, laughing with a man who had blonde hair and glasses.

His heart fluttered at the sight of Nico. The man hadn’t even texted Will back in the week since they’d last seen each other, but Will knew he was smitten.

He took a deep breath and entered the shop. Much to his own embarrassment, Nico’s head shot up to look at him and the other man’s followed.

“Will.” Nico sounded surprised. He stared at Will like he was seeing a ghost.

Will opened his mouth to speak but promptly started chewing his necklace instead. The unfamiliar man was staring at him, and he wanted to run straight back out of the shop.

“You’re Will?” The man dashed over to Will and pulled him into a bear hug. “I’m Jason, Percy and Nico have told me all about you.”

Will stared at Nico over Jason’s shoulder. Being too awkward to do anything else, he patted Jason’s back until he was released. “They told you about me?”

Jason scanned Will and whistled low. “Now I see what all the fuss is about.”

Nico’s forehead hit the counter with a groan.

As if expecting some sort of explanation, Will looked between the two. Honestly, he didn’t know what he was expecting to happen. “Fuss?” He asked.

Nico let out another groan against the counter.

Jason pointed to the sketchbook tucked under Will arm. “Is that why you’re here? Can I see?”

Will had forgotten he was even carrying his sketchbook. He held it out to Jason before he could regret the action, all the while trying to do a mental scan of the contents.

Just as he realised it probably wasn’t a good idea if Nico saw the inside, the shop door opened again. Nico waved the delivery person to follow him to the back without bothering to say anything.

At least he wasn’t there when Jason started flicking through the book. “Are these…?”

Will nodded. He tried not to look at the numerous sketches of Nico he’d done while wandering the shop. “I don’t really like flowers,” he admitted.

Jason smiled. “Nico has never mentioned wanting a piercing,” he told Will as if that was supposed to mean something big.

Not that Will had any idea what that meant. Of course Nico had wanted a piercing, that’s why he was stopping by Will’s parlour so often. That’s why he got a damn piercing.

“Have you _ever_ drawn a flower?”

Will shook his head, a little sheepish. “I’m actually allergic to a lot of plants.”

Jason’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

Then Nico came back. He watched the delivery person go before looking to Will and Jason. “What did I miss?”

Will gathered his sketchbook back hastily. “Nothing important.”

Nico made a noise that might have been a huff or a laugh. It was hard to tell with Nico.

“So,” Jason said like it was the most natural thing in the world, “I was thinking of getting a tattoo. Could I book in with you? Percy recommended you.”

Finally, something he understood. Will smiled. “Of course!”

“I can come with you!” Nico offered without a missing a beat before his cheeks turned pink. “For moral support,” he clarified. “If you want me to.”

Jason frowned at him. “What happened to the sound of the gun making you want to kill someone?”

“I want to support you?” Nico offered in the most unconvincing manner possible.

“Sure,” Jason laughed. “I’ll break your hand.” He looked back at Will. “So, if I get your number off Percy?”

“Or Nico,” Will suggested. “I’m happy to book you in.”

Jason stepped around the counter to hug Nico. “I’ll be off now. See you later?”

Nico hugged him back. “Yeah, sure.”

Jason waved at Will on his way out.

“Hasn’t that healed yet?” Will gestured to the plaster on Nico’s face.

Nico produced a blister pack from under the counter and waved it at Will. “It got infected.”

Of course it had. Will bit back the urge to start lecturing Nico on taking care of himself. He settled on ending his embarrassment instead. “About last time, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Nico stared at Will like he was speaking another language. “You’re joking,” he said almost to himself.

Will’s heart jumped into his throat. “What? No. I’m not joking. Look, I’m so sorry.”

“Woah, woah.” Nico held his hands up in defence. “You didn’t offend me or anything. I was just… Surprised.”

“Surprised,” Will repeated. “So, we’re cool?”

Nico nodded. “I suppose we are.”

Will felt himself relax. He smiled at Nico. “I should get back to Kayla. Can I… can I hug you?”

Nico nodded and came out from behind the counter. He let Will pull him into a hug, and barely moved when Will headed out the door.

It was a couple hours later when Will saw his phone buzz on the counter while he was sketching. He glanced at the message, and almost dropped the phone when he saw who it was.

**[Nico di Angelo to: Will Solace] Dinner tonight?**

Will grinned to himself. He was finally getting somewhere. By then, he didn’t care if that place was friends or otherwise, he just wanted to know Nico.

**[Will Solace to: Nico di Angelo] Sure. Nowhere fancy.**

**[Nico di Angelo to: Will Solace] I can do that. It’s a date.**

Will dropped his phone. He had a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I love hearing from y'all so feel free to comment or track me down at mischiefkingwinkyface on Tumblr or eselvedge on instagram and twitter. 
> 
> Next chapter is the date!


	6. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will's First Date

It’s just Nico’s luck that his phone rang while he was waiting for Will outside the parlour. He was still trying to make excuses as to why he could definitely not meet up with Percy when Will came into view, wearing pastel jeans with a matching shirt that had just enough buttons undone to show the tops of his tattoos.

“I told you I’m busy,” Nico said to Percy for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Come on, man,” Percy complained. “You’re never busy.”

“Well, I am now- Will!” Nico squeaked when Will wrapped an arm around his waist end tried to kiss his cheek. “I’m on the phone,” he hissed.

Will gave him puppy eyes that almost made him melt.

“You’re with Will?” Percy asked down the phone. “Oh my God, are you two on a date?”

“No, of course not.” Nico dodged another kiss. “Look, I’m busy. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Wait, no. Not fair. Why are you with Will?” Percy questioned.

Nico hung up on him.

Will hooked his fingers around Nico’s belt loops and tugged him close with a grin. “Am I stealing you away?”

“Maybe I want to be stolen,” Nico smiled back, shoving his phone in his pocket.

Will leaned in to kiss Nico’s cheek now he was no longer being dodged. His lip probably rubbed off on Nico as he did, but Nico couldn’t bring himself to care about a couple of lipstick marks. Especially not when Nico himself had bothered to replace the flowers in his hair with red hyacinths and redid his eyeliner to look decent for once.

“Where are we going to eat?” Will asked.

Nico shrugged. “Follow me.” He unhooked Will’s fingers from his trousers to grasp his hand and drag him down the street.

They’d ended up in McDonalds because both of them took the ‘nothing fancy’ rule of the evening very seriously. Will was sat peering at a veggie burger because he apparently didn’t eat meat while Nico tried, and failed, not to feel too bad about ordering meat in front of him.

“I don’t care about other people eating meat,” Will explained at Nico’s reluctance. “I just don’t do it myself.”

“Somehow,” Nico commented, “I have never been less surprised to see someone order a strawberry milkshake.”

Will laughed. He took a sip of Nico’s Coke. “You know I’m not all sunshine and rainbows, di Angelo.”

“Well, Solace, that’s a little hard to believe.” Nico took his drink back.

Will shook his head with a laugh. He stole one of Nico’s fries and leaned on the table. “Can I ask you something? I need to settle a bet with Kayla.”

Nico just shrugged. He took a bite of his burger and waved at Will to continue.

“Why did you get that piercing? Jason said you’d never mentioned wanting one.”

Nico froze. He carefully returned his burger to the table and chewed for as long as he could get away with to avoid answering. Damn Jason Grace, screwing up his plans. He hadn’t planned for Will talking about him with people. He never really planned for people talking about him.

Seconds ticked by and Will was staring at him with a bemused expression. He pulled the food out of Nico’s reach. “Kayla thinks you did it for me.”“

“Dare,” Nico blurted out.

“You did it on a dare?” Will raised his eyebrows.

It was the best excuse that Nico could think of, so he went with it. “Of course, yeah. I did it on a dare.”

“And somehow none of your friends knew about it?”

“I, uh, next question?” Nico grabbed his food from in front of Will. He knew he was blushing. Damn Will getting under his skin.

Will laughed softly. “Sure, did you or did you not get a piercing to talk to me?”

When Nico didn’t answer, Will moved seats to sit beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He seemed content sat there, stealing bits of Nico’s meal. The pair settles into comfortable quiet until they finished eating and Will announced that he was picking their next destination.

It was dark when they set off walking. Dark and equally cold, that is. Will didn’t seem to mind. When Nico shivered and pulled his coat closer around him, Will pulled Nico into his side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Where are we going?” Nico asked once they’d been walking a while.

“I don’t know,” Will admitted. “I just like to walk, and I wanted to walk with you.”

“You wanted to… walk with me?” Nico had never had anyone want to just go for a walk with him before. His friends always wanted to be somewhere doing something.

Will leaned into Nico. “It’s nice, walking. There’s no rush with anything, you know? I like enjoying the stillness.”

Nico watched Will’s face carefully. The last thing he wanted in the world was to hurt his date, but something had been nagging at the back of his mind all evening. “I have an awkward request,” he admitted.

Will looked over at him with an apprehensive frown. “Should I be worried?”

“Probably,” Nico answered automatically before thinking better of it. “Not really. I just don’t want people to know about us just yet.”

Will’s frown deepened but he didn’t comment.

“They’ve been trying to set me up with guys since I came out,” Nico explained. “I just don’t want them wrecking this by being too excited too fast.”

The frown melted off Will’s face, turning into a smile Nico hadn’t seen him on him before. “Of course,” Will said gently. “If you want to keep quiet a little while, we can do that.”

He stopped so suddenly Nico almost fell into him and gasped out. “Nico, look up.”

Somewhat confused, Nico looked up. There was a full moon shining down on them, lighting up the night sky.

Will was staring at it with awe written on his face, lips parted as he stared up at the sky. Despite already being a fair amount taller than Nico, he shifted onto his toes as if to get closer to the sight.

“I want to have a moon as well,” Will said, his voice hushed. “To compliment the sun.”

Nico looked at him. Even with the moon shining around them, Will somehow glowed brighter than any sun. He pulled on Will’s arm until the other man looked down at him. “Kiss me?” He asked.

Will blinked. “What?”

“Kiss me,” Nico repeated. “Under the moonlight, right now. Kiss me.”

This time, Will took Nico’s hand and stood looking down at him with a fond smile. “As you wish,” Will whispered before leaning down and pressing his lips to Nico’s.

Nico leaned into the kiss. He never wanted the feeling to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I'm not dead! I've been dealing with hospitals and doctors non-stop for months now, and I'm finally, maybe, coming to the end of that. With any luck that means good things to come. 
> 
> I love hearing from people so feel free to comment, and I go by the name Eden Selvedge (eselvedge) if you want to look me up on social media. 
> 
> Next few chapters will cover the plan on how they are going to stop people finding out about the relationship. This is going to be fun.


End file.
